


Reglas del Camino por Dean Winchester

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gore, M/M, Season/Series 02, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hay algo que Dean ha aprendido, es que hay reglas que hay que seguir si se quiere sobrevivir. Pero mientras cazan zombis en una isla fuera de la costa de Georgia, es forzado a revisar lo que podría ser la (segunda) regla más importante de todas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reglas del Camino por Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean Winchester's Rules for the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10658) by selecasharp. 



**Reglas de la Carretera por Dean Winchester**

Fandom: Supernatural.

Autora: Selecasharp

Artista: [lightthesparks](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/78989.html)

Traductora: evian-fork (Ibrahil)

Beta de la traducción: vane-chan6

Genero: Casefic /Humor / Drama

Personajes/Parejas: Sam/Dean – OC’s

Advertencias: Lenguaje, matazón zombi, abusos.

Spoilers: Temporada Dos.

Palabras: 17. 302

Resumen: Si hay algo que Dean ha aprendido, es que hay reglas que hay que seguir si se quiere sobrevivir. Pero mientras cazan zombis en una isla fuera de la costa de Georgia, es forzado a revisar lo que podría ser la (segunda) regla más importante de todas.

NDT: Otra traducción mas para Vanessa :D que se que la disfrutaste tanto como yo!!

[*Redcap](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redcap)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Reglas de la Carretera por Dean Winchester**

 

Las buenas noticias es que Sam finalmente les consiguió un nuevo caso. Que es exactamente como debería ser, en opinión de Dean. Lo mejor (bueno, una de las mejores cosas, de todas formas) de tener a su hermano nerd de vuelta es que puede hacer toda la jodida investigación. Es incluso una de las reglas, no que el le hubiese dicho a Sam eso o algo así. Sam solo se quejaría y gemiría y lloriquearía sobre el no haciendo su parte del trabajo (aunque, usualmente todo esode la investigación funcionaria de todos modos porque Sam es un total nerd y, tanto así, que se corre con solo mirar toda esa mierda), y además, Dean nunca trae a colación las reglas con el, de todos modos.

Las malas noticias es que suena un montón a zombis.

—Es sobre una mujer que se ahogo hace unos días. – Sam dice, justo cuando Dean esta tomando un mordisco de su pie de arándanos. Así es. – ella estaba de vacaciones en una isla fuera de la costa, muy pequeña por como luce. Dice que ella fue declarada muerta en la ambulancia y que revivió unos minutos después.

Dean traga. — ¿Y? – si, okey, han estados aburridos desde que su ultimo caso termino, solo manejando de un lado a otro en las ultimas semanas (lo que deja demasiado tiempo a Sam para decidir si necesitan hablar o alguna mierda), pero Dean esta tratando de disfrutar su pie, maldición.

—Y… - Sam dice, girando la laptop para que así Dean pueda ver a la pantalla. – es la segunda vez que algo así sucede en esa isla en la ultima semana. Unos cuantos días antes, uno de los residentes de un año más o menos tuvo un ataque al corazón, pero… - de verdad golpea la pantalla. - … despertó en el camino a la morgue en el continente. – mira hacia Dean. – deberíamos revisarlo.

—Suena como algo que nos conviene. – Dean admite. De mala gana. – pero… zombis, tío. – hace un mohín. No es que estuviera exactamente atraído por zombis antes, pero realmente los odia ahora. Arrastra su tenedor por sobre su plato vacio y agrega. – eso, o es nada, solo un par de personas que tuvieron suerte.

— ¿Pero en la misma isla, en la misma semana? – Sam luce escéptico. – y si, se que los zombis apestan, pero son peligrosos, hombre. ¿Recuerdas cuanta gente Ángela mato antes de que la detuviéramos?

Dean suspira. No esta particularmente encariñado con ese recuerdo, y no solo porque la perra zombi le rompió la mano a su hermano pequeño. Pero (como es lo usual) Sam tiene razón. – Bien. ¿Dónde paso todo esto?

—Georgia. – Sam dice.

Dean alza la vista. – Georgia, ¿eh? Me encantan los melocotones de Georgia. – chasquea sus labios, lo que le resulta en Sam rodando los ojos. Ignora eso (Sam siempre esta rodando sus ojos por cualquier cosa) y menea su tenedor cubierto de arándanos hacia Sam. – Hey, podemos probar un pie de melocotón mientras estamos allí.

—En serio, ¿Qué pasa contigo y el pie? – Sam demanda.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y con eso de ser una perra? – Dean dice de vuelta.

Sam bufa y cierra su laptop. – Deberíamos irnos. Nos va a tomar casi el resto del día para llegar allí.

Dean se toma su tiempo succionando todo el pie del tenedor antes de seguir a Sam afuera (después de darle a la mesera una propina y un guiño, porque mantuvo sus tazas de café llenas y también porque tiene una de las mejores retaguardias que Dean ha visto). Ya esta haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que podrían necesitar antes de irse a Georgia, revisando lo que tienen en conjunto con las reglas. Nunca hiere estar preparado, después de todo. Especialmente en contra de zombis.

—Una vez que estemos allí, revisaremos, a ver que más podemos encontrar. – Sam dice. Frunce el ceño viendo a su mano. - ¿crees que va a ser como el ultimo caso?

Dean se encoje de hombros. —Tendremos cuidado. – dice, pero lo que verdaderamente quiere decir es que el cuidara de Sam. Al diablo si va a dejar que otro zombi hiera a Sammy, no bajo su mirada. No es solo _una_ de las reglas.

Es la jodida regla numero uno.

 

****

**1\. Cuida de Sam.**

La primera regla que papa le dio fue _Cuida de Sam._

Dean sabe que lo había escuchado antes, desde que sus padres trajeron hermano bebe (literalmente, en ese entonces) a casa. Y si, el lo había hecho, sostenido al pequeño Sam en su regazo (con mama viéndoles para verificar que todo estuviera bien) e incluso varias veces en sus brazos (con papa allí solo en caso de algo). Pero la noche del fuego, esa fue la primera vezen la que no fue algo que sus padres dijeron cuando le dejaban sostener a su hermano. Era una regla ahora, y era todo lo que ayudo a Dean a pasar esos meses después de la muerte de su madre. Vigilando a Sam le dio una razón, algo en lo que enfocarse cuando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se derrumbaba en cenizas.

Le dio un propósito.

Ahí un montón de reglas (ocho de papa, una buena veintena que Dean agrego con los años) pero esa siempre –siempre- será la mas importante. Todas la demás reglas son solo una manera para asegurarse de que la regla numero uno sea seguida. Incluso la regla 17.

Especialmente la regla 17.

Ellas siempre han tenido un sentido para el, las reglas. Lo han mantenido a el y a Sam vivo por todo este tiempo, y funcionaron para papa un montón hace mucho tiempo. Pero a Sam nunca le han gustado mucho –diablos, Sam las ha odiado a todas ellas desde que llego a su fase de adolescente rebelde, y realmente nunca las ha tomado en cuenta desde allí. Pero Sam nunca ha tenido una regla número uno como Dean si la tuvo. Sam esta acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y romper la regla numero dos ( _Haz lo que se te dice y no repliques),_  pasar un montón de tiempo ignorando la regla numero tres _(Sigue con tu entrenamiento),_ y (cuando se fue a la universidad) se olvido de la regla seis (Quédate con tu compañero).

Sam paso una buena porción de su vida cagandose sobre las reglas, en serio, nunca significaron mucho para el, no como lo hicieron para Dean. Así que Dean nunca saca el tema con el. Al menos de que quiera molestarlo y ya.

Dean no va a decir que siempre las siguió el mismo, pero lo intenta. Y no importa que suceda, no importa que regla cambie o ignore u olvide, nunca olvidara la primera regla. Ha sido pegada a el desde que tenia cuatro años, y nunca se saldrá. Seguro, algunas veces Sam es un dolor en el culo y gimotea sobre como es un adulto ahora y si, okey, el chico es un gigante y puede cuidarse de si mismo (algo) pero que se joda si Dean alguna vez va a detenerse. Incluso si Sam hace cosas como levantarse e irse cerca de cuatro años. Incluso si Sam rueda sus ojos y se queja y es generalmente un perra sobre eso. Incluso si Sam cuidad de el también, ahora.

Es la regla numero uno.

_Cuidar de Sam._

_*****_

Su motel esta justo al lado de el restaurant, y están bastante abastecidos (regla 8, _viaja ligero_ ), así que les toma unos minutos tirar todo en el maletero y salir del motel, y luego están de vuelta en la carretera. Les toma la mayor parte del día llegar a la costa, y cuando finalmente llegan, Sam revisa algo online y anuncia que llegan tarde para agarrar el ultimo ferri a la isla.

—¿Tenemos que tomar un ferri? – Dean gruñe, mientras se quedan por la noche en el motel mas barato que pudieron encontrar.

Sam se encoje de hombros. —No, podríamos tomar un bote diferente, pero si quieres traer el Impala entonces si.

Dean no se molesta en dignificar eso con una respuesta. Por supuesto que su bebe viene, no hay duda.

La mañana siguiente avanzan hasta el muelle. Dean observa el océano, que luce calmado y todo, pero aun así. Es el jodido océano.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto? – pregunta a Sam mientras manejan por la plancha o lo que sea dentro del ferri. Esta haciendo preocupantes sonidos metálicos, y Dean de repente tiene una visión de ellos hundiéndose en el agua. Sus manos se aprietan en el volante.

—Es perfectamente seguro, Dean. – Sam dice, rodando sus ojos.

—Tú lo dices. – Dean murmura. Quiere pelear sobre que básicamente están jodiendo a la regla numero 4 ( _Conoce en lo que te estas metiendo y como salir)_ por ir a una isla, especialmente una sin un servicio de ferri las 24 horas del día, pero no se molesta. Sam nunca le gusta cuando Dean trae a colación las reglas, especialmente las que papa les dio, y lo ultimo que Dean necesita es hacerlo cuando esta atrapado con el en su auto en un maldito bote.

—¿Así que cuanto va a tomar? – Dean pregunta una vez que están aparcado abajo del bote o donde coño sea que están. No ha soltado el volante, pero entonces no es como si planeara hacerlo, no hasta que manejen fuera de este bote y estén de vuelta a tierra.

Sam se encoje de hombres.

—¿Creo que una hora? Quizás menos. Podemos salir, sabes, subir a cubierta.

Dean no se mueve.

Después de unos minutos, Sam gimotea cuan aburrido es (regla 21, _Sam es una perra quejosa algunas veces,_ porque Sam lo hace lo suficiente como para merecer una regla sobre eso) así que se marcha para inclinarse sobre la barandilla y mirar a los peces o dejar que la brisa revuelva su cabello estúpidamente largo o algo, en lugar de quedarse para asegurarse que la nena de Dean no se ruede (si, pusieron bloques debajo de las reglas y apenas hay olas, ¿pero que si lo hace?).

Todo aquel que trajo un auto se marcha también, Dean lo nota, todos ellos dejando sus autos sin siquiera mirar atrás. Seguro, después de un rato, Dean finalmente deja ir el volante y sale para estrechar sus piernas, pero se queda allí donde esta. —Te tengo. – le dice, poniendo su mano en el flanco de su nena.

Es probablemente algo bueno que nadie más este por allí.

No tiene idea de cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que la gente comience a regresar allí y regresar a sus autos. Probablemente estarán llegando al muelle pronto, cree, dándole a su nena un cariñoso toque. – Bien. – dice en voz alta. Mantiene un ojo en todas las entradas, pero Sam no aparece. Después de un rato se pone impaciente y saca su teléfono y le envía un mensaje _mueve tu culo aquí_  a Sam.

No llega. Lo reenvía un par de veces, pero cada vez lo rebota. – Mierda. – murmura, mirando a su celular.

—No funcionara. – alguien dice, y mira hacia arriba para ver a una mujer voluptuosa de pie junto a un Ford viejo y sonriendo brillantemente hacia el. Es un poco vieja para su gusto, pero el invoca sus encantos y sonríe de vuelta. – los celulares no funcionan muy bien aquí. – continua, sonriendo incluso mas.

— ¿En el ferri o en la isla? – pregunta, temiendo la respuesta.

—En la isla también. – le comenta a el. – es agradable para los visitantes, ¿no crees? Realmente te hace salirte de todo mientras estas aquí. ¡La mayoría de la gente lo ama! – ella le da otra sonrisa cegadora, y en serio, ¿Cuánta cafeína bebió esta mujer esta mañana?

Dean arrastra otra sonrisa y le agradece, y se mete en el Impala así no tendrá que pretender estar emocionado por la falta de recepción en los celulares en este lugar. Oh si, es genial. ¿Cómo diablos Sam y el van a mantenerse informados el uno al otro si sus malditos teléfonos no funcionan?

Un par de minutos después, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Sam se deslizo junto a el.

—Estaremos en el muelle en unos minutos. – dice. – el lugar es hermoso, Dean, espera hasta que lo veas. – casi se ríe. –mala suerte que probablemente haiga solo zombis alrededor.

—¿Sabias que los teléfonos no funcionan en esta maldita isla? – Dean le saluda.

Sam se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces permaneceremos juntos.

Si, ok, eso quizás funcione realmente, al menos con eso de andar juntos. Pero antes de que Dean pueda apuntar que básicamente estarán atascados en esta isla que bien podría convertirse en un terreno para zombis en cualquier momento, el silbido suena y es finalmente hora de salir del barco.

Demasiado tarde, Dean piensa, y enciende el motor.

 

*****

 

**9\. Registra el asiento trasero.**

La primera regla que fue de Dean y no de papa fue la regla 9, seguida rápidamente por la regla 10.

Unos meses después de que Sam descubriera cual era realmente el negocio familiar a la tierna edad de ocho y medio, cazaron un Redcap. Los Redcaps son asquerosos cabrones, pequeñas criaturas que lucen como goblines, y como el nombre implica, visten capas rojas en sus cabezas con formas extrañas. La razón por la que las capas son rojas es que tienen que mantenerlas húmedas con sangre todo el tiempo. Si la capa se seca, los bastardos mueren, así que están habitualmente alrededor de cualquier matanza. Los campos de batallas fueron una gran oportunidad para ellos cuando papa les dijo sobre ellos, pero no importaba donde, tendían a estar en el interior de ciudades o en las ares boscosas, cualquier sitio donde tuviera un suplemento regular de sangre donde mojar sus capas.

Pasan un par de días rastreando a uno que ha estado dejando a la gente cortada por todo un pueblo cerca del occidente y finalmente los han conseguido deambulando en los bosques cerca de un matadero. Papa no ha dejado a Sammy venir con ellos para acabarlo, pero Dean si, y vio a Dean llenar a la cosa de plata. Lo había visto caer y forcejear y rodar alrededor y finalmente quedarse quieto. Incluso había ayudado a papa a patear a la cosa en un hoyo y ponerle una pila de tierra encima. – Creo que acabamos. – Papa finalmente había dicho, y le había dado a Dean una de sus raras sonrisas.

Así que habían regresado al motel para empacar y salir del pueblo. Sam estaba dormido sobre algún libro de mitología, abierto en la página de los redcaps. Papa le había dejado dormir, y dirigido a Dean en que hacer para que estuvieran listos para irse. Eso había sorprendido a Dean, pero no discutió (regla 2 y todo), solo había hecho lo que le habían dicho y empacado todo bien puesto en el maletero. Entonces papa había entrado para buscar a Sam.

Dean se había montado en el asiento delantero y estaba inclinado sobre la caja de casetes, tratando de decidir que cinta le pediría a papa que pusiera, cuando hubo un gruñido detrás de el y el se giro para ver el jodido redcap allí, en el asiento trasero, su medio seca y sucia capa colgándole de sus orejas de murciélago y sus dientes mohosos a la vista.

Justo donde Sammy se suponía que debería estar sentado.

Fue algo bueno que papa hubiera dado en el clavo con la regla 7 ( _Sé como usar y cuidar de tus armas)_ en su cabeza, porque Dean había tomado la escopeta de donde papa la había dejado en el asiento y disparado al bastardo en la cara antes de que pudiera morderlo o –incluso peor- atacado a Sammy. El golpe de vuelta de la escopeta había tirado a Dean de espaldas contra el tablero, y había traído a papa corriendo, con Sammy en sus brazos y su cara pálida, pero la cosa estaba muerta, para bien esta vez.

Y Sammy estaba a salvo.

Papa había acariciado su cabello y le había dicho “Buena esa, hijo” y el había ayudado a papa a quemar el cuerpo antes de enterrarlo, y luego habían salido de una vez de allí. El había ido en el asiento trasero con Sam mientras papa manejaba lejos, sus brazos alrededor de su hermano pequeño mientras este dormía en su hombro. Y con eso había agregado dos reglas a las ocho que ya habían sido grabadas en su cabeza.

 _9_. _Registra el asiento trasero._

_10\. Asegúrate que el hijo de puta este muerto._

Siempre había registrado el asiento trasero antes de entrar en el auto desde esa vez. Y trata de asegurarse que las malditas cosas estén muertas o que se hayan ido antes de oficialmente declarar el caso cerrado, ya sean monstros o fantasmas o demonios.

Lo que es otra razón por la que odia a los zombis.

 

******

Es horriblemente tranquilo en el pueblo, especialmente para una isla que se supone es una clase de paraíso vacacional. Ahí unas cuantas personas alrededor –mas en la playa por lo que Dean puede ver a través de los arboles- pero es difícilmente lo que el llama normal. Mas como medio-desierto.

—Busquemos algo de pie. – Dean sugiere cuando ve un restaurant con un enorme cartel promocionando pie casero. – Vamos, Sammy, sabes que quieres probar reales melocotones de Georgia. Mm-mm bueno… - chasquea sus labios a su hermano por un momento antes de darse cuenta que Sam puede tomárselo de mala manera.

_Regla 17, Dean._

—En serio. – Dean dice para cubrirlo. – Si tuve que venir aquí, entonces voy a agarrar algo de pie.

Sam, quien esta inclinado sobre los glamorosos artículos del periódico, ni siquiera se molesta en mirarle y rodar lo ojos. – Después de que hablemos con estas dos personas. – dice. Enrolla el papel y saca un mapa de la lista que obtuvo quien sabe de donde. El ferri, quizás. – Intentemos con Greg Harvey primero. Es el quien murió de un ataque al corazón.

Dean sigue las direcciones de Sam hasta la casa del hombre. Greg Harvey vive en el medio de un carajo en una nauseabundamente bonita y pequeña casa blanca con un porche redondo y cubierto, completándose con un techo blanco e incluso una cerca blanca. Lo único que no hace la foto una cubierta perfecta de libro es que la casa esta construida fuera del suelo un poco, probablemente por causa de las inundaciones, Dean piensa. Algún paraíso vacacional.

Cargan sus armas con plata (plata porque aunque no mate a los zombis, seguro que los ralentiza un poco) y las guardan en sus cinturas antes de tocar la puerta principal. Sin respuesta, así que Dean deja que Sam siga tocando mientras el revisa todas las ventanas y en la parte trasera. Nadie esta por ahí, y tanto como puede decir, nada esta fuera de lugar tampoco. El hombre esta probablemente afuera disfrutando su segunda oportunidad de vida o algo. Pero lo que sea que esta haciendo, no lo esta haciendo en casa.

Se ven de nuevo en el auto.

—¿Algo de suerte? – Sam pregunta.

Dean menea su cabeza.

— _Nothing._ No esta aquí. ¿Dónde se queda el otro?

—Ella renta una cabaña al otro lado de la isla. – Sam dice.

Se encaminan hacia allí, e incluso si Dean aun esta un poco molesto por estar atrapados aquí, tiene que admitir que la isla es hermosa. El océano tiene un profundo azul que combina con el cielo arriba, la arena es prácticamente brillante en el sol, e incluso los arboles son hermosos, altos y rectos con frondosas hojas verdes. Quizás hay algo detrás de todo esa normalidad, piensa, apreciando la vista a pesar de si mismo.

Laurel Jamison, la victima de ahogamiento quien milagrosamente volvió a la vida, se esta quedando en una cabaña que es casi tan linda como la de Greg Harvey, solo que azul en lugar de blanco y sin una cerca. Se acercan a la puerta de la cabaña y tocan. Después de un momento, la puerta se abre. Dean pone su mano en el arma y se prepara. Hay una buena oportunidad de que la dama abriendo la puerta sea un zombi. Nunca se puede ser tan cuidadoso.

—¿Puedo ayudarles? – ella pregunta, su voz suave. Dean ya lo aprueba.

— ¿Es usted Laurel Jamison? – Sam pregunta.

Ella abre la puerta un poco mas, y Dean obtiene el primer vistazo. Resulta que es una fina pieza de trasero. Laurel Jamison tiene masas de cabello rojo enrulado, piel morena, grandes ojos azules, y labios carnosos y rosas. No luce para nada como una de esos muertos vivientes, y Dean casi usa su encanto con ella.

Casi.

 

*****

 

**13\. No pienses con tu polla.**

 

Dean tenia dieciocho cuando creo esta regla, aunque mirando hacia atrás, probablemente debió habérsela inventado un poco mas temprano. Pero el sexo es parte de todo el trabajo de la regla 12, así que (razona) tiene sentido que le tomara un tiempo darse cuenta que su cerebro de abajo es mucho mas tonto que su cerebro de arriba.

De cualquier forma, sucedió cuando papa estuvo fuera algunas semanas muy largas en un viaje de caza con Caleb, y el y Sam se estaban quedando en algún lugar desierto en Oregón. Sam estaba obsesionado con su estúpido proyecto escolar y había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en el closet que tenia por habitación haciendo quien sabe que diablos (aunque Dean sospechaba que no era nada mas la escuela – vamos, Sam acababa de cumplir catorce y tenia su habitación propia por fin, y nadie es tan nerd, ni siquiera Sam).

Fue justo después de que papa le hubiera dado las llaves del Impala, y así Dean había pasado un montón de tiempo solo manejando alrededor, aun impresionado en que ella fuera suya, seguido por un montón de tiempo gastado en el único bar que el pueblo tenia, perfeccionando sus habilidades en el pool y escogiendo mujeres.

Una noche, esta chica sumamente hermosa y su aun mas caliente novio vinieron directo a el y lo retaron a un torneo de pool. Comenzó a coquetearle antes de que Dean siquiera pudiera intentar conquistarla, recorriendo con sus dedos de arriba abajo en su brazo y dándole sonrisas y mostrándole su frente cada vez que se inclinaba  para tirar. Tampoco ayudaba que fuera una jodida genia en el pool, lo que significo que el estaba perdiendo cuando su novio tomo su turno, y mierda, el era incluso peor, dándole a Dean esos ojos de ven a follarme y prácticamente apuntando su (increíblemente asombroso) culo hacia Dean cada vez que se alineaba para un tiro.

Si, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que accediera a regresar al motel de ellos con ambos.

Cuando se despertó unas horas después, fue para descubrir que no solo su cartera estaba perdida con ambos, ella y el, sino que –mucho peor- sus llaves habían desaparecido. Salto y corrió completamente desnudo al estacionamiento donde había dejado a su nena.

Ella no estaba allí.

Dejaron sus ropas, eso si, y el sabia algo que ellos no, que era que su nena necesitaba gasolina. Había estado planeando hacerlo en su camino de vuelta al apartamento, y sabia que, si querían salir de este lugar, tendrían que llenarle el tanque antes. Había solo una estación de gasolina en el pueblo, y el prácticamentevoló allí, ya imaginando lo que iba a hacerle a esos dos por esto.

Pero no era muy tarde, y su nena estaba allí, aparcada inocentemente en frente de una maquina de gasolina mientras el novio la llenaba como si tuviera el maldito derecho de hacerlo Dean lo golpeo en sus calientes labios y tomo las llaves de vuelta, y luego la novia salió de la nada con una escopeta –resulto que eran jodidos cazadores, que mierda- y, después de que todo el mundo se hubiera calmado y los dos se hubieran disculpado por robarle a un compañero cazador, Dean había tomado a su nena de regreso y paso varios días recompensándola, con un encerado y una revisión y la creación de la regla 14 ( _Siempre trata a tu nena correctamente)._ Sam nunca siquiera noto que había salido, y cuando papa regreso una semana después y noto cuan bien se veía el Impala, Dean solo le había agradecido de nuevo y no había dicho una palabra.

Pudo haber salido mucho peor, Dean lo sabe. Pudo haber perdido al impala apenas dos semanas después de que se lo habían dado, y nada hubiera podido reparar ese error, especialmente una vez que Papa lo descubriera. Pero se aseguro desde entonces recordar la regla 13, sin importar cuantas veces su polla quisiera ignorarlo algunas veces. Y, en su mayoría, terminaba venciendo el.

Así que sabe que mejor deja atrás el hecho de que esta chica probablemente zombi es extremadamente sexy le distraiga.

Especialmente una vez que ve la marca de una mano hecha en sangre en la pared detrás de ella.

 

*****

 

Dean saca su arma, pero apenas la alza hacia ella, esta intenta cerrar la puerta. Pero Sam ha conseguido meter su pie allí, y antes de que ella pueda hacer algo mas que gritar el fuerza la puerta a abrirse nuevamente. - ¡Vamos! – Le grita a Dean, y entonces están dentro de la casa con ella.

—¡No! – ella grita y busca golpear en dirección a Dean, dedos curvados en garras. Dean alza su mano y dispara, pero falla, y ella se estrella contra el. Sam grita y salta hacia adelante, llevándosela consigo. Ella fácilmente se lo quita de encima antes de ponerse de pie y correr hacia la cocina.

—¡Hey! – Dean grita, corriendo tras ella. La cocina es actualmente un sitio muy bonito, con una isla en el centro y cortinas con volantes y bonitos cajones de mármol y sangre en todas partes. Dean masculla y salta entre los gabinetes, apenas evitando el desastre de un cuerpo por toda la cerámica del piso. Por como luce, solía ser un hombre, cerca de la misma edad que la zombi Laurel. Quizás un novio o algo, Dean piensa.

Nada más que un montón de carne, ahora.

—No entiendes. – Laurel dice con un tono áspero, y Dean alza la vista para mirarla de pie al otro lado de su novio destripado. Esta entre ella y la puerta, se da cuenta. Probablemente lleve a algún patio o algo. Laurel se acerca un paso. Sus enormes ojos azules están aun mas hambrientos, pero ahora el puede ver la sangre pintando las esquinas de su hermosa boca rosada.

—No necesito hacerlo. – el dice, alzando su arma.

Ella pasa como un rayo a su lado, y el comienza a correr detrás de ella. Pero el piso esta demasiado manchado de sangre, y antes de que pueda sostenerse se va abajo en el desastre de sangre y entrañas. Su arma sale volando de sus manos cuando golpea la cerámica y por un momento, todo lo que puede ver son estrellas.

Los disparos comienza a resonar, y Dean parpadea y mira hacia arriba para ver a Sam descargando ronda tras ronda de plata en su espalda. Laurel ha dejado de correr solo a pasos de la puerta del patio, esta gimoteando y removiéndose pero aun no se va abajo.

—¡Dean! – Sam dice, sin dudar. - ¿Estas bien, hombre?

—Define bien. – Dean murmura, resbalando y deslizándose mientras se pone de pie con la ayuda de la isla del centro de la cocina. Mira a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar su arma.

—Tengo que ir. – Laurel sisea. – No se porque, solo tengo que… - pero entonces se voltea y tira a Sam, su rostro distorsionado, y sus uñas rasgando la piel en el brazo de Sam.

—¡Sammy! – Dean grita, deslizando alrededor de los gabinetes al lado de su hermano. Ella gruñe y le tira a el también, pero entonces se esta girando y caminando a la puerta y Sam esta jadeando en dolor y el arma de Dean esta en la otra habitación, maldita sea, y ella va a escaparse y el no puede dejar que eso suceda.

Así que toma la freidora de pan y con ella golpea en su cara.

Eso la detiene.

 

*******

 

**27\. Todo puede ser un arma.**

La regla 27 es otra que debería haber aparecido mucho antes, porque la ha estado usando por un tiempo. La mayoría del tiempo, la regla 7 fue suficiente cuando se refería a armas, y en los trabajos Dean se aseguraba de tener al menos una con el todo el tiempo. Pero Dean siempre ha sido bueno improvisando, y si un arma no funcionara por alguna razón –ya estuviera sin balas, se hubiera perdido, tirada en algún sitio, lo que sea- podría usar lo que sea que estuviera a la mano en su lugar. Había detenido fantasmas con vibradores y llantas de hierro y comida enlatada (Hey, algunas veces funcionaba) y matado monstros con cubierto y cortadores de papeles y una extraña pata de una silla.

Todo funciona, ¿Sabes?

Pero sucedió esta durante esos años de cazar por su cuenta cuando estaba siendo atacado por alguna clase de jodido monstro marino con forma de serpiente que alguien había mantenido en una maldita bañera, y el tomo la única cosa cercana y ahogo al hijo de puta con ello. El maldito monstro había logrado ahogarse y ahorcarse en un jodido estropajo, y Dean había salido con un par de marcas de colmillos y nada más.

Y algo como eso totalmente merece una regla por su cuenta.

 

*****

 

Atan al cuerpo de Laurel Jamison con cinta adhesiva. (Dean se queda vigilando mientras Sam lo busca del maletero del Impala, porque que se joda si Sam es quien va a estar solo con ella cuando ella se levante antes de que la tengan totalmente contenida. Si ella ataca, Dean va a ser el que tome el daño esta vez, gracias. Aunque el si busca su arma antes de enviar a Sam por la cinta. No tiene sentido ser un idiota al respecto.) Resulta que la freidora de pan es bastante efectiva como arma contra zombis, porque ella ni siquiera se mueve mientras están trabajando.

Después de que este toda atada, Dean se cambia la ropa rápidamente en el baño (esta completamente cubierto en la sangre del novio) y luego se encuentra con Sam en la cocina. Laurel aun esta desmayada, y Sam esta sangrando donde ella lo rasgo, Dean lo nota. Va a tener que hacerse cargo de eso, y muy pronto.

Pero primero lo primero.

—¿Así que ahora que? – Dean pregunta en voz alta, observando la colección de cuchillos en el mostrador de la cocina. —Necesitamos tirarla en su tumba, ¿No? Funciono la última vez.

—Si, hay un problema con eso. – Sam dijo, secándose las manos en una toalla. – ella no tiene una.

Dean masculla. —¿Entonces que mierda hacemos ahora? ¿Estas seguro que un tiro en la cabeza no funcionara? ¿Qué tal quitarle la cabeza?

—Es un zombi, no un vampiro, tío, y si, estoy seguro que no funcionara.

—Aunque la retrasara, ¿No? – Dean señala.

Sam comienza a responder, pero entonces Laurel se mueve, siseando y removiendo sus manos atadas en el suelo. Dean alza su arma y vacía un cartucho en su frente. Ella vuelve a quedarse quieta, aunque aun esta jadeando, lo que no tiene ningún sentido. Esta muerta, por dios.

—Así que, ¿Cuáles son los otros métodos?

—Demasiados. – Sam dice, frunciendo la nariz en su expresión pensativa. – Recuerdo algo sobre perros salvajes.

—Si, porque tenemos un grupo de esos por aquí. – Dean murmura. Barre con la mirada la cocina de nuevo, tratando de ver si hay algo allí que pueda ayudar. Hay cuchillos, tablas de cortar, una caja de fósforos de horno, sal y pimienta en envases, y –oh mierda- un pie. Luce increíble, las partes de el que no están llenas de sangre coagulándose. Dean se acerca un poco y revisa. Duraznos. Lo nota.

— ¿Qué piensas que deberíamos hacer? – Sam pregunta.

Dean azanca por sobre el pie arruinado y toma la caja de fósforos.

—Si dudas, Sammy… - dice con entusiasmo.

Sam alza sus cejas. —¿Es esa una de las reglas?

Dean sonríe.

 

********

 

**28\. Si dudas, enciéndelo en fuego.**

Dean ha estado quemando huesos por años, pero para los monstros usualmente existen un millón de métodos diferentes. Córtale la cabeza, apuñálalo en el corazón, ahógalo, haz un maldito baile y luego recita algo en latín, etc.… etc. Pero algunas veces, no importa cuan preparado estas, es imposible hacerlo, y entonces tienes que improvisar. Así que una vez Dean ha encendido a un monstro (que solo se suponía se asesinaba con una bala a la cabeza) en fuego y luego tirado las cenizas al viento. Y aun el bicho se había mantenido muerto.

No hay casi nada en lo que esta regla no funcione.

Y con los Zombis, resulta que no son una excepción.

 

******

 

Una vez que han limpiado (no hay nada que puedan hacer por el tío muerto en la cocina, pero que aseguran de regar las cenizas de Laurel Jason ya que Dean no quiere arriesgarse a que la chica aparezca de nuevo), luego salen pitando. Dean maneja por un par de minutos, alejándose de la playa y del pequeño grupo de cabañas hasta que están rodeados en todos los flancos por arboles, con nada mas que el camino a la vista. Es ahí cuando se pone a un lado del camino y apaga el motor.

—Déjame ver. – dice.

Sam suspira pero ofrece su antebrazo. —No es tan malo. – dice, incluso cuando Dean esta rebuscando alrededor por alguna servilleta sobrante de alguna de las comidas rápidas que han tenido. Se dieron una buena lavada antes de salir de la cabaña (especialmente Dean-incluso cambiándose las ropas no se deshizo de toda la sangre del tío), pero los rasguños aun siguen sangrando. Dean frunce los labios pero no dice nada, solo toma las servilletas y limpia el brazo de su hermano.

Sam tiene razón, a pesar de todo. Después de que limpia la sangre, Dean ve que solo uno de los rasguños actualmente rompió la piel, y aunque no luce nada bien –es profundo en uno de los extremos y mas delgado en el otro- no es lo suficiente malo como para que tenga que coserlo.

—No es tan malo como para tener que llevarte al hospital. – Dean finalmente pronuncia, dándole a Sam el paquetito de servilletas. – pero necesita ser vendado. Sostén eso, iré a buscar el kit de primeros auxilios.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras Dean trabaja, limpiando la herida de nuevo (Sam se encoge cuando Dean frota el alcohol en el y no lo aleja) y entonces cuidadosamente colocando gasa sobre el corte antes de enrollarlo todo. La piel de Sam es cálida debajo de los dedos de Dean, y es suave como el lo recuerda, y en serio, Dean no debería estar pensando mierda como esa ahora mismo. Se hace así mismo pensar sobre el vendaje en lugar de otra cosa, probablemente acaba usando demasiada cinta, pero no importa.

—Listo. – dice finalmente.

Cuando mira hacia arriba, se da cuenta de que están sentados con solo centímetros de separación, y que el brazo de Sam aun esta en sus manos, y que Sam le esta _mirando_ a el. Es como si todo su cuerpo reaccionara, cada centímetro de el consiente de cada centímetro de Sam, quien esta tan cerca de el que Dean prácticamente puede sentir el calor irradiando de el como si fuera algo solido. Su piel le gorgotea y su corazón esta acelerado, y es tan intenso que es casi como si Sam le estuviera tocando.

Y el de verdad quiere tocarlo.

Sam se aclara la garganta. —Dean. – susurra, y Dean lo observa, observa los labios de Sam formar su nombre, mientras Sam le mira directamente, su mirada ardiente con algo que Dean ha visto antes pero que pretende no haber visto. Observa a Sam comenzar a inclinarse, y sabe a donde va esto, sabe a donde ira después de estos años, y lo desea.

Pero no puede.

Y solo hay una cosa en la que puede pensar para detenerlo.

—Regla 17. – Dean dice, y empuja a Sam lejos.

Se estira y enciende la radio, pone la música tan alta que no podría escuchar a Sam al menos que le gritara, e incluso así seria un 50-50 de oportunidades. Y luego tira a su bebe a la carretera las llantas rechinando en la graba de regreso al pueblo. No observa a Sam, solo se concentra en su respiración e intenta hacerse calmar.

Esta casi decepcionado cuando Sam no intenta apagar el radio y demandar que es la regla 17. Pero quizás Sam ya se ha dado cuenta el solo. Quizás ya lo había descubierto años atrás, cuando Dean tuvo que agregarla a la lista, y quizás por una vez en su vida Sam va a dejar algo escaparse de las manos.

Quizás.

Pero de cualquier forma, Dean no va a pensar en ello. Porque así es como son las cosas.

 

*****

 

**11.** **El conductor escoge la música. El copiloto cierrala boca.**

La regla 11 vino casi al mismo tiempo en el que Dean comenzó a manejar el Impala sin papa en el auto.

En ese tiempo, que ellos dos compartieran el asiento delantero era una novedad, y actualmente tuvieron buenos momentos la mayoría del tiempo, estando juntos, y manejando tan rápido como Dean se atreviera con las ventanas abajo para que el cabello ridículamente largo de Sam se moviera salvaje al viento, la música tan alta que Dean podía sentirla en sus huesos.

De cualquier manera, una vez estaban manejando en una alguna carretera al norte de Michigan mientras papa estaba fuera, cuando Sam apago el estéreo (estaba tocando Metallica, Dean lo recuerda) y pregunto, “¿Tenemos que escuchar esto?”

Dean lo volvió a encender.

— ¿Qué mas vamos a escuchar aquí, perra? ¿La radio?

Sam la volvió a apagar y saco la cinta. Dean comenzó a moverse para sujetar su mano, pero el camino se curvaba de un lado a otro como una serpiente borracha (lo que era muy común en la parte de la península norteña) así que tuvo que mantener ambas manos en el volante. Para cuando pudo volver a manejarlos a una relativamente derecha carretera, Sam había puesto su propio case y subido el volumen.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? – Dean demando cuando algún tipo de violín comenzó a tocar, completando con un tipo chillón mascullando liricas emos.

—Música. – Sam dijo.

Dean ni siquiera se molesto en decidir que era eso, porque estaba seguro que no era música. Solo retiro el case e hizo el intento de tirarlo al asiento trasero. Pero Sam lo tomo de el, quejándose de cómo Dean siempre ponía su música, ¿Y porque Sam no podía poner algo que le gustara aunque sea solo una vez? Cuando Dean fue a tomar el casete de nuevo, Sam se retiro de el con tal fuerza que termino golpeando la puerta hasta abrirla y pateando a Dean en la pierna al mismo tiempo. Así que Dean viro, violentamente, lo que tiro a Sam por todo el asiento delantero hasta el.

Justo antes de que la puerta del pasajero se abriera de par en par.

Dean sujeto a Sam tan fuerte como pudo, presionando los frenos con fuerza, y su nena rechino hasta que se detuvo en mitad del camino. Dean no se movió, solo sostuvo a su hermano y se recordó asimismo de respirar. Sam no peleo con el del todo, incluso se sostuvo a el con una mano mientras ambos jadeaban por aire. Después de un largo momento, Sam finalmente relajo su otra mano, y la cinta cayo al suelo con un sonido seco.

—El conductor elije la música. – Dean finalmente dijo. – esa es la regla.

Y Sam solo asintió.

Regla 11 es una de las primeras y mas esenciales reglas para la vida en la carretera con Sam, quien tiene el peor gusto en música que ha existido. Mantiene la paz entre ambos, al menos cuando se refiere a música, por años hasta ahora. Los mantiene a ambos, especialmente a Sam, a salvo.

Pero también se le adhiere el beneficio de hacer más fácil evitar hablar con Sam cuando Dean no tiene ganas de hacerlo. Diablos, hasta puede hacerlo dejar de pensar, si la pone a sonar muy alta.  Solo pon algo de AC/DC o algo de Metallica y sube el volumen, y si Sam se queja, bueno. El conductor elije la música, y el acompañante se calla.

 

****

 

Por fortuna, ha pasado ya hace tiempo la hora del almuerzo cuando regresan al pueblo, así que Dean aparca a su nena en uno de los muchos espacios públicos vacios y se va derecho a uno de los restaurants que ha visto mucho mas temprano. Después de la mañana que tuvo, merece un maldito pie, piensa. Se asegura de quedarse al menos un paso por delante de Sam mientras caminan, así que no hay ninguna oportunidad de tocarse accidentalmente. O, posiblemente, de tocarse deliberadamente.

_Regla 17._

Se sientan ellos mismos y Dean hace un gesto a una camarera, quien aparece con café y agua para ambos. — ¿Qué puedo traerles? – pregunta, sonriendo y posando un lapicero sobre una libreta.

—Hamburguesa de queso y tocino, con papas fritas y algo de pie de durazno. – Dean dice sin mirar el menú.

La camarera anota todo y luego se gira hacia Sam quien ordena una ensalada o algo, Dean realmente no esta escuchando. Esta demasiado ocupado viendo alrededor del lugar, mirando a cualquier parte menos a Sam. El lugar esta bastante ocupado, lleno de familias con pequeños niños (la mitad de ellos gritando), un par de personas mayores arrinconadas en las esquinas que probablemente sean residentes de años ya, y un grupo de chicos, quizás preparatoria o de edad universitaria, que están todos reunidos alrededor de algunos libros como si fueran un jodido santuario. Chicos detrás del corazón de Sam, Dean piensa, y toma un trago de agua.

—Así que definitivamente son zombis. – Sam dice.

Dean casi señala que están en un lugar público, pero duda que importe. Hay demasiados niños gritando para que alguien pueda escucharlos, y la gente mas cercana son los chicos con el libro, que están tan distraídos que Dean piensa que no notarían si Sam y el se pusieran de pie y comenzaran a gritar sobre el apocalipsis zombi.

— ¿Crees? – dice secamente.

—Alguien debe haberlos levantado. – Sam continuo, sacando su laptop. – Necesitamos saber que tienen en común Laurel Jamison y Greg Harvey. Quizás podamos descubrir quien esta detrás de todo eso.

Dean finalmente le mira. Sam no esta mirándole a el –esta metido en la laptop- así que Dean se permite mirar, solo por un momento. El cabello de Sam cae sobre sus ojos, y Dean tiene el ridículo impulso de alcanzar por sobre la mesa y moverlo, dejar que su mano descanse en la curva de la mejilla de Sam y solo tocarlo. Mierda, Dean piensa.

— ¿Esa cosa va a funcionar? – pregunta, su voz saliendo mucho mas profunda de lo que esperaba. – Quiero decir, los celulares no-

—Si, estoy dentro. – Sam dice, clickeando en algo.

¿El WiFi funciona pero no los celulares? Dean odia este lugar.

La camarera aparece, luciendo apenada. —Lo siento, señor. – le dice a Dean. – Pero se nos acabaron los pies de durazno.

Hijo de puta. Este día solo seguía mejorando y mejorando.

—¿Qué mas tienen? – Dean pregunta.

—Tenemos algo de manzana. – ella ofrece.

Maldita sea. Dean casi que odia el pie de manzana ahora, desde todo ese asunto con el dios espantapájaros y que prácticamente fuera forzado a alimentar a la cosa esa. Menea su cabeza.

—Nada de pie para mi entonces, cariño.

Ella se disculpa de nuevo y desaparece. Tan pronto como se va, Sam dice sin mirar fuera de su pantalla.

—No puedo encontrar nada que conecte a esos dos, mas que el hecho de que ambos murieron y revivieron aquí. – mira hacia arriba, y por primera vez desde el auto, sus ojos se encuentran. Dean rápidamente mira hacia abajo. Sam se aclara la garganta, entonces dice. – Laurel Jamison era de Carolina del Norte. Greg Harvey vivió aquí los últimos treinta años. Ella se murió ahogándose. El de un ataque al corazón. Ni siquiera se quedaban cerca del otro – la cabaña de Laurel se rentaba al otro lado de la isla de donde estaba la casa de Greg Harvey, ¿Recuerdas? – cierra la laptop con un golpe. – Pero tiene que haber algo.

—Ella dijo algo. – Dean dice pensativo. – Dijo que tenia que ir, ¿No? Como si estuviera siendo invocada.

—¿Crees que quien sea que los haya levantado los este llamando?

—Explicaría por que el tío no estaba en casa esta mañana. – Dean señala. – Así que necesitamos encontrarlo a el ahora, ver quien es que. Quizás nos lleve directo a quien sea que este haciendo esto.

Sam asiente. —Regresemos a esa casa luego de que comamos. Quizás podamos descubrir a donde fue.

La comida llega entonces, y Dean se mete en su hamburguesa. Es realmente asombrosa, puro tocino grueso y _cheddar_ derretido, pero casi no compensa la falta de pie de durazno. Dean se la come toda de todas formas, y todas sus patatas fritas. No tiene sentido desperdiciar buena comida después de todo. Además, le da algo que hacer, algo para mantener a Sam de preguntar algo que el no quiere responder.

Después de que pagan la cuenta, regresan al Impala. Dean enciende la música, pero Sam la apaga y saca el mapa. Dean no se molesta en discutir, incluso si pudiera invocar la regla 11 en el trasero de Sam. Sam dándole direcciones debería ser seguro, ahora.

Un par de minutos se estacionan en frente de la casa de Greg Harvey de nuevo. Nada ha cambiado desde la mañana, y el luce tan ridículamente de normal como lo hacia antes. Dean no puede ver nada que sugiera que un zombi estuvo allí, nada de sangre regada o ventanas rotas o nada.

—Mejor entramos esta vez. – dice en voz alta. – Vamos, vamos.

Dean comienza a abrir su puerta, pero de la nada la mano de Sam esta en su brazo y es como agua caliente tirada sobre el. Dean se detiene, apenas incluso respirando, su brazo completo hormigueando donde Sam le esta sujetando.

—¿Vamos a hablar sobre eso alguna vez? – Sam pregunta, tan tranquilamente que Dean casi puede pretender que no lo ha escuchado. Pero no puede, no con la mano de Sam sobre el, los dedos de su hermano cálidos contra la tela de su camisa.

_Ni siquiera lo pienses._

Dean quita el brazo del agarre de Sam.

—Ya te lo dije. – gruñe.

—Si, regla 17, lo que sea que eso sea. – Sam dice haciendo una mueca. – Mira, Dean…

Dean abre la puerta en su totalidad y sale antes de que Sam pueda terminar eso.

—Vamos. – dice de nuevo. No va a hacer esto, no ahora, no nunca, si puede evitarlo. – Tenemos un zombi que encontrar.

 

*****

**17.**

Dean solo piensa de ello como “regla 17”porque pensar en lo que significa quiere decir pensar en todo lo que es, y el no va a hacer eso, maldita sea. Diablos, algunas veces piensa que hay una regla 17a, que es que el no piense sobre la regla 17. (La primera regla de la regla 17 es que tú no hables de la regla 17. Y la segunda, y la tercera, y la cuarta…) pero no haría la 17a una regla oficial, no realmente. Incluso haciendo eso le daría a la regla 17 mas de lo que el piensa merece.

Pero algunas veces no puede contenerse. Es una de las reglas que verdaderamente nunca puede seguir, no al pie de la letra, no importa cuantas veces se ordene así mismo a apegarse a ello. Pero incluso si algunas veces flaquea y piensa en ello (mas y mas recientemente), nunca lo haría. No de nuevo.

No importa cuanto piense en ello.

Sam tenía 17 (cuan jodidamente apropiado) cuando sucedió. Estaban entrenando como era usual ( _Sigue entrenando_ ) y Dean estaba intentado tirar a Sam, terminar sus peleas como siempre lo habían hecho. Pero Sam había crecido tanto en los últimos meses que todo los movimientos de Dean no estaban funcionando mas. El alcance de Sam era mucho mayor y era mucho mejor en derribar ahora que no era todo ese desparpajó de rodillas y codos, y todo era sencillamente – diferente.

— ¿Te rindes? – Sam lo tentó, y por supuesto que Dean no iba a dejar eso al aire. Terminaron tirados en la tierra, ambos peleando duro, y entonces Sam logro tirarlo. Era la primera vez que Sam había logrado hacerlo, y por un segundo ninguno de los dos se movió, como si no pudieran creerlo. Estaban mirándose el uno al otro, respirando duro, con sus rostros a centímetros de separación. Fue así por un largo rato, tan largo que Dean estaba completamente consciente del cuerpo de Sam sobre el suyo tanto que casi no podía ver bien. Pero podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para ver algo en los ojos de Sam, algo que no sabia que diablos era.

—Dean. – Sam comenzó, e incluso su voz era diferente, algo bajo y crudo y hambriento en ella que Dean nunca había escuchado antes.

Dean no tenia idea de que diablos estaba pasando, así que sonrió en dirección a Sam y removió su estúpidamente largo cabello y comenzó a decir “Buen trabajo, perra”, como siempre hacia cuando Sam lograba superarlo, como si nada hubiera cambiado, aunque en realidad si lo hubiera hecho.

Sam lo beso antes de que pudiera decirlo. Y por supuesto que Dean lo empujo.

Pero no antes de regresar el beso.

No ha sucedido de nuevo desde entonces, y ellos nunca han hablado al respecto, no por años. Sam ni siquiera saco el tema de nuevo hasta que se emborracho hasta el culo en un viejo motel hace unos cuantos meses atrás y le rogo a Dean que le prometiera matarlo. Y Sam lucia tan perdido y solitario y aterrado que Dean casi lo hizo de nuevo. Sam incluso lo había intentado, le había jalado hasta ponerlo cerca y se había movido para presionar sus labios juntos, pero había estado tan perdidamente borracho que había fallado, e incluso Dean había pensando en solo rendirse al sentimiento y hacerlo, doliéndole al punto en el que solo quería hacer a Sam al menos sonreír, no lo había hecho.

_Regla 17._

Había esperado que no importara porque Sam no recordaría nada en la mañana, y así había prometido que mataría a Sam si alguna vez se pasaba al lado oscuro (lo que es una jodida mentira y siempre lo será) y había dejado a Sam dormirse después del aborto de beso, incluso se había quedado despierto, demasiado consciente del sentimiento del cuerpo de su hermano contra el suyo para pensar en bajar la guardia y demasiado confundido con la promesa que había hecho como para molestarse en tratar de dormir. Y entonces nada había importado porque Sam recordaba todo de todas maneras.

Pero Sam no había sacado el tema de nuevo, y Dean tampoco, e incluso se había atrevido a pensar que Sam no lo sacaría de nuevo una vez que conoció una mujer en San Francisco.

Si, y mira como eso resulto.

Esta allí entre ellos ahora, al acecho por las esquinas de cada jodida conversación que tienen. Sam le mira algunas veces, como si _supiera_ , pero no ha dicho nada hasta ahora, y Dean no va a hablar de eso si el lo intenta de nuevo. Hay cosas de las que nunca quieres hablar al respecto, incluso si no puedes dejar de pensar en ellas. Incluso si sabes que un día, y probablemente un día muy muy cercano, Sam va a hacerte hacerlo. Incluso si a veces quieres hacerlo.

Bien.

_17\. No tengas una relación con tu hermano._

No importa cuan dificultoso Sam lo haga.

 

*****

Se separan para registrar la propiedad de Greg Harvey, buscando por el zombi mismo o por cualquier pista que les dijera a donde diablos había ido. —Tu busca adentro. – Dean dice, señalando con la mano la casa. – Yo revisare afuera.

Sam le da una mirada de reojo, pero para el alivio de Dean, no se queja, solo coge su arma y el set de ganzúas y se encamina a la casa. Tan pronto se ha ido, Dean frota sus manos sobre sus ojos y toma su propia arma.

La cerca luce intacta, pero el revisa por allí de todas formas antes de moverse al pequeño cobertizo. El candado en el cobertizo estaba colgando y abierto, pero no hay nada allí mas que lo usual, un montón de herramientas de jardinería, un cortacéspedes, algunas palas (de no muy mala calidad, en realidad), y una ligeramente oxidada moto sierra. Dean hace una nota mental (regla 5, _Siempre ten un plan de apoyo_ ), entonces deja la puerta del cobertizo abierta y regresa sobre sus pasos afuera, estudiando el terreno alrededor de la casa, buscando por sangre o pisadas o vidrios rotos o _algo._ Pero no ve absolutamente nada, y el lugar esta tan rodeado de vegetación que veinte zombis podrían estar cerca y el ni siquiera los vería.

Se encuentra con Sam en la puerta delantera. - ¿Encontraste algo? – pregunta.

Sam niega con la cabeza. – No, nada. Revise en cada habitación y en el garaje, pero no pude conseguir nada. Nada de sangre, ningún desastre, nada.

—Yo tampoco. – Dean patea uno de los escalones principales. – Al menos no conseguiste otro cuerpo.

—No quiere decir que no allá uno. – Sam señala, desafortunadamente es una afirmación razonable. - ¿Así que qué hacemos ahora?

—No tengo ni puta idea. – Dean gruñe, tratando de no mirarle. Aun es demasiado pronto.

—Pero necesitamos descubrir de que va esto, y rápido. Quien sea que este levantándolos va a hacerlo de nuevo pronto, eso esta garantizado.

Sam observa la puerta tras el. – Okay, así que no esta aquí. ¿Dónde mas podría estar?

—Tú eres quien hizo toda la investigación, chico universitario. Dímelo a mí.

Sam le da una mirada, pero asiente.

—Tuvo un ataque al corazón, e iban a llevarlo a la morgue en tierra firme. – dice lentamente. – pero no estaba en casa cuando tuvo el ataque, estaba en el pueblo. – Mira hacia arriba repentinamente, capturando la mirada de Dean, y Dean tiene que mirar a otro lado antes de que Sam pueda ver algo en su rostro que el no quiere que vea. – Creo que estaba almorzando en algún lado, y colapso. ¿Quizás debamos intentar allí?

—Genial, regresar al pueblo de nuevo. – Dean murmura. – Quizás este lugar tenga algo de pie de durazno, joder.

Comienza a retroceder en dirección a donde esta el Impala, pero Sam repentinamente le alcanza y le toma del brazo. Dean se congela, su corazón súbitamente duplicando sus latidos en sus oídos.

—En serio, tío. ¿Qué pasa contigo y el pie? – Sam pregunta, y hay algo extraño en su voz, alguna clase de intensidad que no encaja con lo que esta preguntando.

Dean no puede lidiar con esto ahora. – Si, bueno, ¿Qué pasa con tu cara? – logra decir, pero incluso el puede escuchar ese tono en su voz. Maldita sea.

—Dean. – Sam dice, y allí, eso es, tiene la mirada de _hablemos-de-esto_ ahora. Dean se tensa, pero eso es todo lo que Sam dice. Solo su nombre.

—Vamos, movámonos. – Dean dice y se aleja todo lo que puede de el.

Esta tan distraído que abre la puerta del impala y se mete adentro sin siquiera mirar. Solo se sienta en el asiento delantero, sus manos en el volante, mirando hacia afuera de la casa sin realmente ver. Pero entonces escucha algo, un sonido de algo arrastrándose detrás de el.

—¿Sam? – comienza a decir, volteándose.

Y entonces algo lo sujeta.

 

**********

Nueva regla.

_35\. No te distraigas tanto como para olvidarte de las jodidas reglas._

**********

Manos se afianza a su garganta, y Dean sisea y manotea con los brazos, tratando de tomar su arma que esta en la parte de atrás de sus malditos pantalones donde no puede cogerlos.

—No entiendes. – el zombi sisea en su oído, su  voz suena cruda y húmeda. – Tengo que…

Pero no termina, porque Sam grita “¡Dean!” y entonces los disparos resuenan en los oídos de Dean. Las manos en su cuello quedan laxas, y Dean tiene el pensamiento de que espera que Sam no haya solamente roto una de las ventanas de su nena antes de que se tire a un lado y salga por la puerta aun abierta. Golpea el camino y rueda, tomando su arma en el mismo movimiento, y luego se pone de pie con el arma apuntando al Impala.

Justo a tiempo para ver al zombi tirarse por la puerta trasera que esta abierta y sujetando a su hermano por la garganta.

Sam manotea y golpea con su arma un lado de la cabeza del zombi, pero el tío ni siquiera lo siente, solo ruge y tira a Sam, apretando sus dedos manchados de sangre hasta que Sam se ahoga y se atraganta. A diferencia de Laurel, este zombi es un jodido show de horror, la sangre humedeciendo sus ropas y secándose en un asqueroso trazo bajando a un lado de su cabeza. Dean maldice y sostiene su arma firme, caminando a un lado del Impala hasta que esta de frente y el ángulo es mejor. No puede arriesgarse a darle a Sam, pero tampoco puede dejar que la cosa ahogue a su hermano.

Casi, piensa, sin apartar la vista.

Sam parece saber lo que planea, porque repentinamente se deja caer, enterrando su cabeza tanto como puede mientras las manos del zombi están ancladas alrededor de su cuello. El momento en el que su cabeza se aleja, Dean dispara. La bala atraviesa a través de la garganta del zombi, y el hijo de puta suelta a Sam entonces, dando pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás y agitando sus manos en sorpresa. Sangre negra se derrama del agujero abierto en la carne en un chorro lento. Pero antes de que Dean pueda bajar el arma, el zombi se gira hacia el, sus ojos muertos resplandeciendo. Su boca se abre y gorgotea algo en su dirección, pero no puede hablar, no más.

Tanto para que pueda cuestionarse algo, Dean piensa, y vuelve apuntar.

— ¡Dean! – Sam tose, y entonces otro disparo resuena y el zombi retrocede de nuevo. Dean se arriesga a quitar sus ojos lo suficiente para ver a Sam levantándose y acercándose a el, su arma aun esta puesta en el zombi mientras corre.

Fuego, sabe que necesitan fuego, pero todo lo que Dean tiene en el es su encendedor y no hay manera de que logre rodear a esa cosa para llegar al maletero de su nena – no sin dejar que los atrape de nuevo a cualquiera de los dos- y entonces así no podrían seguir disparándole. Necesitan detenerlo para que puedan quemarlo al fin.

Ok entonces, Dean piensa. Plan B.

—¡El cobertizo! – grita. Espera una fracción de segundo para asegurarse de que Sam entendió y entonces se gira y corre, saltando la alegre y blanca cerca yendo justo detrás de Sam.

Ambos corren sin detenerse, sin ni siquiera detenerse para ver sobre sus hombros y ver donde esta el zombi, solo deslizándose hasta detenerse cuando llegan al granero.

—¿Qué vamos…? – Sam jadea, pero Dean no se molesta en explicarle, solo se mete adentro (buena idea que haya dejado la puerta abierta antes) y toma el jodido santo grial de las armas (diablos, incluso es hasta la regla 31) cuando se refiere a zombis.

La moto sierra.

Gasta preciados segundos tratando de descubrir como diablos encender la cosa. Después de localizar el botón de energía, tira del cordón, murmurando “vamos, vamos, vamos”, hasta que el motor ruge en vida y la hoja comienza a chirrear.

—Oh si. – Dean sonríe y sale del cobertizo.

El zombi esta luchando con Sam ahora,  que esta armado con tijeras enormes.

—Quítate del camino. – Dean grita y Sam, luego de lanzar un último golpe con las tijeras justo a la oreja del zombi, salta hacia atrás. El zombi gruñe, rociándoles con coágulos de sangre al aire, y se gira hacia Dean, alzando sus sucias manos y torciéndolas hasta simular garras.

Dean las corta con solo un movimiento.

Después de eso, es casi demasiado fácil, cortando el zombi hasta que finalmente cae en una pila y se deja de mover, a excepción de su boca, que aun funciona. Dean se aleja apagando la maquina. La moto sierra se detiene con un gruñido, la hoja ralentizándose hasta detenerse completamente. Esta chorreando sangre negra, pero no tanto como Dean esperaba. Se mira así mismo y esta sorprendido de ver que solo esta rociado en un par de sitios, no mojado como esperaba. No había mucha sangre en este zombi entonces. Debió haber perdido el resto de ella en algún otro lado.

No que importe ahora. —Hora de encender al bastardo. – dice.

—Ya regreso. – Sam dice, girándose y caminando hasta el impala.

Dean espera, quedándose por donde esta el zombi con la moto sierra apagada pero aun en la mano. El zombi aun esta tratando de hablar, sus labios delgados se tuercen mientras forcejea y falla por formar palabras. El lado completo de su cara esta cubierto en sangre, gruesa y roja, a diferencia de la sangre de Dean y la moto sierra. Dean parpadea, y por primera vez observar la cara del zombi, realmente mirándole. Y se da cuenta de algo.

¿El zombi tirado en la grama manchada de sangre enfrente de el?

No es Greg Harvey.

Es el novio muerto de Laurel Jamison.

 

*******

 

**31\. Las moto sierras son asombrosas.**

No hay realmente una historia detrás de la regla 31. Las moto sierras solo son simplemente asombrosas. Fin.

 

*****

 

Queman el cuerpo en el patio detrás de la casa. Normalmente Dean no lo haría afuera y a la luz del día, pero hey, están en el medio de la nada. Si nadie noto la batalla con la moto sierra, entonces nadie va a notar un poco de fuego tampoco.

—Lo hicieron de nuevo. – Sam dice mientras ven las llamas arropar los miembros aun en movimiento. – Tenemos que detenerlos, hombre.

—Quiero saber como ese hijo de puta entro en mi auto. – Dean murmura, tocando el cuerpo con el extremo de una de las palas del cobertizo. – Espero que no haya sangre por todo el asiento trasero.

Sam rueda sus ojos con eso, pero no dice nada. Se quedan en silencio de nuevo, viendo el cuerpo quemarse hasta que finalmente colapsa en cenizas. Dean gira la pala y las toma en el extremo, llenando la pala de cenizas, alejándose para regarlas en un banco lleno de arboles detrás de la casa. Puede escuchar la pala de Sam moviéndose en el patio detrás de el y entonces los pasos de su hermano moviéndose en otra dirección. Solo les toma unos cuantos viajes para acabar con la pila. Uno menos, Dean piensa.

Mala suerte que aun falte uno más.

—¿Qué ahora? – Sam pregunta después de que no hay nada más del cuerpo en el patio a excepción de una suave capa de cenizas y marcas de quemaduras. – Aun tenemos que encontrar a Greg Harvey, y…

—Pie. – Dean dice abruptamente. – Después de esta mierda, necesito algo de pie.

Sam rueda sus ojos tan duro que casi se salen de su cabeza.

—¿En serio?

—¿Tienes una idea mejor? – Dean le reta, alejándose de el antes de que pueda sujetarlo como la ultima vez. – Es casi hora de la cena de todos modos, y no tenemos nada de donde podamos seguir ahora. Llenemos el tanque y entonces intentemosdescubrir que hacer después.

—Bien. – Sam dice. – Pero mejor nos limpiamos antes.

Dean toma su segundo set de ropas del día (revisando el asiento trasero del impala por alguna mancha de sangre mientras lo hace – afortunadamente no es tan malo, solo unas pocas gotas aquí y allá) y se las lleva a la casa de Greg Harvey. Esta dolorosamente cálido adentro, todo organizado y en su lugar. Dean casi se siente mal por llenar las toallas de ceniza en el baño. Pero no es como si el tio vaya a vivir aquí de nuevo, así que no se preocupa, solo se pone presentable y se encuentra con Sam de regreso en el auto.

Sam pasa todo el viaje de vuelta al pueblo leyendo los artículos sobre Laurel Jamison y Greg Harvey de nuevo, así que Dean enciende el reproductor (Metallica, oh si) y le sube el volumen. Pasa el restaurant donde intentaron más temprano y aparca en frente de un pequeño local con una señal en la ventana indicando no solo pie casero, sino pie casero de durazno.

—Aquí. – dice, señalando.

—Tu y el pie. – Sam murmura. Mira acusadoramente a Dean. - ¿Es el pie una de tus reglas también?

Dean se aclara la garganta y no se molesta en responder.

Dentro, se sientan en una mesa cerca de la ventana frontal. Un camarero aparece un segundo después.

—¿Tienen pie de durazno? – Dean demanda antes de que el hombre pueda preguntarle que van a querer parar beber.

El camarero asiente, sonriendo. – Si, tenemos. ¿Le gustaría una rebanada con o sin crema?

—Con crema. – Dean decide. – Y tráelo tan pronto este listo. – ya puede probarlo, la crema fría derritiéndose sobre los calientes duraznos. Más le vale que sea tan bueno como lo imagina, rayos. El camarero lo anota y toma el resto de su orden (café y un panini a la plancha o algo así para Sam, y café y un bistec con aros de cebolla para Dean) y luego se marcha.

—Así que estoy pensando que necesitamos descubrir como luce el tío. – Dean dice antes de que Sam pueda decir algo. No confía en que Sam no intente hablar de eso de nuevo, y realmente no quiere tener que lidiar con eso ahora. (En serio, ¿Por qué Sam no puede esperar hasta que no estén lidiando con jodidos zombis? No que Dean vaya a preguntarle o algo, porque eso seria hablar de eso también). - ¿Hay una foto de el en esos artículos?

Sam niega con la cabeza.

—No, y no vi ninguna en la casa. – dice. – Pero quizás podremos encontrar algún historial de su licencia de conducir o algo.

—Bien. – Dean dice. – Porque estoy pensando que la única forma en la que vamos a encontrarle es comenzar a explorar toda la maldita isla.

Sam suspira. – Si, probablemente tengas razón.

—Aquí tiene, señor. – el camarero dice, y Dean lo observa para verle colocar un plato con una rebanada de pie enfrente de el. Y es un pie que luce glorioso, la corteza de color dorado, la crema congelada en un perfecto redondo encima. Dean sonríe y toma su tenedor.

Pero tan pronto va a tomar su primer bocado, ahí un grito afuera.

Sam se sobresalta y mira, sobre el hombro de Dean y fuera de la ventana. Sus ojos se abren enormes y pone su taza de café en la mesa apresuradamente.

— ¿Qué? – Dean pregunta, pero tiene un presentimiento de que ya sabe. Maldita sea.

—Creo que acabamos de encontrar a Greg Harvey. – Sam dice. Se pone de pie y sale como un vendaval del restaurant, prácticamente corriendo.

—Hijo de puta. – Dean masculla y va detrás de el.

 

*****

**15\. Haz la jodida investigación, incluso si es aburrida.**

**15a. Si es posible haz que Sam la haga.**

 

Saber en que te estas metiendo (regla 4) no es lo mismo que hacer la investigación. Investigar es sobre buscar en todo lo que puedas hacer sobre algo, sobre recolectar investigación que pueda ayudarte ahora y también en el futuro. Conocer como entrar y salir de un cementerio sin ser visto es saber en que te estas metiendo. Las notas de papa, por ejemplo, es sobre una investigación.

Si, algunas veces investigar es aburrido, eincluye sentarse alrededor de pilas mohosas hasta libros tan llenos de polvos que le causan ataques de estornudos, y algunas veces seria tan sencillo como decir “Joder”, y entrar, armas en mano. Pero algunas veces ese acercamiento no funciona, y si no funciona entonces hay una muy grande posibilidad de que alguien salga herido. Y ese alguien puede que no sea Dean. Puede que sea Sam.

Es mejor saber, saber de verdad, tanto como puedas sobre en donde te estar metiendo antes de que lo hagas. ¿Y si eso quiere decir hacer la investigación? Entonces Dean hará la jodida investigación.

Pero si puede, hará que Sam la haga. Sam es mucho mejor en eso de todas manera, y de verdad le gusta. La mayoría del tiempo Sam puede descubrir que y donde y cuando, y juntos, ambos se encargan de ello. Y la mayoría del tiempo, funciona.

Por supuesto, algunas veces Sam no tiene idea de lo que esta pasando. Y algunas veces no hay manera de investigar lo que esta pasando, sin manera de averiguar y distinguir que es verdad y que no. Algunas veces, tienes que entrar y descubrir que esta pasando, y esperar que puedas hacerlo antes de que todo se vaya al infierno.

Lo que es otra razón por la que Dean odia a los zombis.

 

*******

 

Es Greg Harvey, eso es verdad. Dean puede decirlo por la mirada vacía en los ojos del tío, acompañados por el tono azulado de la piel que solo ha visto en gente muerta y zombi. Lo que tiene sentido, ya que este tío fue el primero en morir, casi hace una semana ahora. Así que lo que sea que los este reviviendo no esta deteniendo el proceso de pudrición, solo retrasándolo. Genial.

Pero para su sorpresa, el zombi no esta atacando. Solo esta de pie allí con su mano estirada y mirando a los chicos que Dean vio mas temprano en el restaurant. Hay cinco de ellos, tres chicos y dos chicas, todos probablemente alrededor de dieciocho o algo, cree.

Están recostados de espadas contra la pared del restaurant, pegados los unos con los otros, enfrentando al zombi. Lucen atónitos, y uno de ellos, un chico con el cabello lacio que podría rivalizar el de Sam en ridiculez, esta temblando y pálido.

—Me sujeto. – dice, tomando su muñeca con una mano. El que grito, Dean piensa.

—¿Qué diablos esta pasando? – Dean dice en voz baja en dirección a Sam, que se detuvo en seco y esta mirando el intercambio de miradas.

—No estoy seguro. – Sam murmura de vuelta. – Pero no esta atacando, así que solo…

—Estoy aquí. – el zombi dice entonces, su voz saliendo como un ultimo aliento. Se balancea hacia adelante, estirando su mano en dirección al chico. – Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

El chico se encoje y salta hacia atrás, golpeándose con uno de sus amigos, una pequeña castaña con piel oliva. —¿Qué diablos? – ella lloriquea, envolviendo al chico con ambos brazos y mirando al zombi.

—¿Es es el señor Harvey? – una chica con montones de cabello ondulado y rubio dice. Es bonita, Dean nota, pero demasiado joven, diecisiete como muchos. Esta abrazando un par de libros contra su pecho y mirando al zombi con sus enormes ojos azules. - ¿Qué esta haciendo?

—¿Por qué sigue intentando agarrarme? – el chico de cabello lacio demanda.

—¿Qué pasa con el? – uno de los otros chicos, pálido y con quemaduras en la piel y el cabello rojizo, pregunta, voz temblando. - ¿Qué pasa con sus ojos?

El otro chico, un joven con el cabello corto y castaño y piel morena no dice una palabra, solo mira.

—Estoy aquí. – el zombi dice de nuevo, tomando otro paso hacia el chico del cabello largo. – He venido. Estoy aquí. – intenta estirarse de nuevo. Y Dean lo entiende. No sabe como o porque o si estos chicos lo saben o no, pero lo entiende.

Ellos son los que trajeron a los muertos a la vida.

Sam debe haberlo descubierto al mismo tiempo, porque se escucha un sonido ahogado a su lado. – Jesús. – susurra. Pero Sam debe haberse dado cuenta de otra cosa también, porque repentinamente se adelanta y toma los libros directamente de los brazos de la chica rubia.

—¡Hey! – ella exclama.

Sam la ignora, solo abre el libro y lo observa. El libro que esta sosteniendo luce justo como algunas de los polvorientos que Dean recuerda de la librería de Bobby, cubierta opaca y con aspecto antiguo. El libro que aun esta en los brazos de la chica, en cambio, es brillante y nuevo, con alguna clase de símbolo en blanco y la cubierta negra con escrituras por toda la cubierta.

—¿Dónde encontraron esto? – Sam demanda.

Ella parpadea en su dirección. — De la librería. – replica, su voz temblando. - ¿Por qué?

Sam cierra el libro.

—¿Qué es? – Dean pregunta.

—Es un libro de hechizos. – Sam replica, su expresión sombría. – Sobre como levantar a los muertos.

 

*****

**24\. La gente esta loca.**

El segundo caso que Dean y papa tomaron luego de que Sam desapareciera para irse a la universidad, envolvía piel siendo encontrada, descartada en callejones y envuelta en arboles en el jodido parque, y nadie (ósea nadie oficial) había logrado descubrir de donde o de quien venían. Papa creía que era un cambia formas, así que se armaron así mismos con plata y fueron tras el. Tenía sentido- piel por todas partes, proveniente de diferentes personas, pero tan incompleta que no podían ser identificadas, todo apuntaba a lo sobrenatural.

El y papa habían cazado al hijo de puta hasta atraparlo solo para descubrir que no era un cambia formas después de todo. Era solo un hombre, un humano común y corriente, y parecía estar loco por hacerlo. Las pieles eran de indigentes, gente que nunca estaba en el sistema, y el tío parecía tener una pasión enfermiza por su trabajo cuando sabia que la policía no seria capaz de descubrir donde esta diablos estaban las victimas, mucho menos quien las estaba matando. Papa casi había matado a hombre el mismo, pero al final tomo la decisión dejar al enfermo bastardo a las afueras de la estación de policías, roto y ensangrentado y con una confesión completa y un mapa detallando donde esta su guarida de matanza enlazado con cinta a su pecho, y salieron del pueblo antes de que alguien pudiera interrogarlos.

Dean siempre había sabido esto –siempre había sabido que la gente estaba jodida en maneras que nunca serias capaz de predecir – pero esto solo lo aclaraba. Y siguió siendo reforzado, como cuando Sam fue secuestrados por esos jodidos enfermos que estaban jugando su propia versión del juego mas peligroso, o cuando las brujas jodian a otra gente por las razones mas imbéciles imaginables.

La gente esta loca.

 

*****

 

—Es un juego. – la chica rubia (‘Stacey’) dice. Están en su casa ahora, una agradable y pequeña casa blanca por la esquina del restaurant. Afortunadamente, sus padres no estaban en casa, así que es solo ellos y los chicos y el zombi. Dicho zombi los siguió allí y aun esta mirando al chico del cabello lacio (‘Troy’, aparentemente) y ocasionalmente murmurando “estoy aquí”, pero no parece ser una amenaza. Aun. Dean sigue con un ojo puesto en el. Y una mano en su arma.

—¿Un juego? – Sam pregunta.

Stacy asiente.

—Un LARP. – ella dice, como si ellos deberían de saber de lo que ella esta hablando. Dean le da una mirada en blanco y agradece que Sam también le este dando la misma mirada. Al menos no es el único. Stacy pone parte de su cabello fuera de sus ojos y explica. – Es un juego en acción real. Puedes crear tu propio persona de acuerdo a las reglas y entonces actuar… no importa. – ella alza el otro libro, el que tiene la cubierta negra y lo sostiene para que ellos puedan verlo. – Se llama Zombiland.

—Tienes que sobrevivir el apocalipsis zombi. – el chico de piel morena (Harshil) dice. Su voz es calmada, pero no parece tan atónito como estaba antes en el restaurant. – Es solo por diversión. No se supone que sea _real._ – niega con su cabeza.

Sam le da a Dean el libro de hechizos y toma el otro libro de Stacy. Dean le observa (y al zombi detrás de el) mientras pasa las paginas, el entrecejo fruncido. – Es solo un juego. – finalmente dice, dándole el libro de juegos a Harshil. – No hay nada allí para crear zombis verdaderos. – toma el libro de hechizos de vuelta de las manos de Dean y le dice a los chicos. - ¿De donde sacaron este?

—Lo compramos en la librería, como Stacy dijo. – el pelirrojo (Brent) dice. – El juego es realmente divertido, tiene que pretender comer… - deja de hablar y abruptamente cambia el tema. – de cualquier forma, ¿De verdad estas diciendo que esto es real? ¿Qué Mr. Harvey es un zombi ahora? Eso… eso es loco, hombre.

—Me temo que si. – Dean dice. – lo que esta en el libro no es un juego. Es real. – señala con una mano al zombi. – Y esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes con mierdas que no entiendes.

—Pensamos que era una expansión. – la castaña (Marisa) explica, cambiando su mirada del zombi a Dean. Esta sosteniendo la mano de Troy tan fuerte que debe doler, pero a el no parece importarle. El chico aun no ha quitado sus ojos del zombi y aun esta temblando por lo que su cabello sigue poniéndose sobre sus ojos. – Quiero decir, se suponía que debías de ser capaz de alzar a tus propios muertos en la expansión, leí sobre eso online en las guías del juego. ¿Cómo diablos íbamos a saber que no era parte del juego?

—¿Así que hicieron los hechizos en el? – Sam pregunta, innecesariamente en opinión de Dean. Por supuesto que hicieron los hechizos. El zombi aquí es una prueba.

Todos ellos asienten lentamente.

—Cada vez que uno de nosotros moría, sabes, en el juego, hacíamos este. – Stacy toma el libro de las manos de Sam y rebusca en el, hasta que finalmente apunta a una pagina. Dean se asoma sobre su hombre y ve el hechizo, uno para alzar a los recién muertos. Eso es suficiente, piensa. Stacy continúa. – Yo soy la GM, así que soy la que elige los hechizos. – ella los mira a ellos, sus ojos azules de repente llenos con lagrimas. – Troy es quien canta cuando el personaje de Marisa murió, y el Harshil y Brent. Pero solo eso es, lo juro. Lo hicimos tres veces.

Sam toma el libro de sus manos.

—¿Qué mas han invocado con este?

—Solo este. – Troy dice, hablando por primera vez. Estira la mano que no esta atrapada entre las de Marisa y gira un par de paginas. A su lado, el zombi se pone rígido y busca alcanzarlo, pero Dean golpea su mano fuera del camino y el zombi se paraliza de nuevo. Troy se encoje pero sigue, y finalmente se detiene en otra pagina. – Yo hice este. – golpea la pagina con un dedo.

—¿Qué hace? – Dean pregunta. No va a quitar los ojos del zombi, no ahora.

—Hace que los recién alzados sean atraídos hacia ti. – Stacy explica. – Para que puedas crear una armada de zombis. – ella se muerde el labio.

—¿Y Troy fue el único que lo hizo?

—Si. – Marisa dice, apartando su cabello. - ¿En serio están diciendo que esto es lo que esta pasando? ¿Alzamos un jodido zombi y ahora esta apegado a Troy? – ella bufa.

—Hombre, el zombi esta allí. – Brent dice. – Es la realidad, Marisa. No es un jodido juego.

—Si, bueno, deja de meter tu realidad en mi fantasía. – Marisa dice.

—Necesitamos revertir el hechizo. – Sam dice antes de que Brent pueda responder. Es bueno, porque de verdad no tienen el tiempo para que un montón de adolescentes comiencen a pelearse. – Stacy, ¿Hay algún hechizo revertidor en alguna parte?

—Siempre podríamos ir por la moto sierra. – Dean dice con una mirada a Marisa. – Funciono la última vez.

—Hay un hechizo revertido. – Stacy dice rápidamente. Busca por el libro por un minuto y luego lo sostiene. – Justo aquí.

No es un hechizo tan difícil, mientras Dean ve cuando Sam pone a Troy tomando el libro y recitando algo de el. Stacy tiene un buen montón de ingredientes para el hechizo en su cabeza, y encienden unas velas y queman unas hierbas en ellas mientras Troy sigue recitando en una voz temblorosa pero entendible. El zombi no se mueve, solo mira con sus ojos muertos, hasta que Troy dice la última palabra. Entonces, como una marioneta cuyos cordones han sido cortados, el zombi se derrumba en el piso. Muerto, al fin.

Los chicos escuchan (bueno, la mayoría de ellos- Marisa pasa casi todo el tiempo haciendo muecas burlonas) mientras Sam les da una lección sobre lo que de verdad esta allá afuera, y como ellos necesitan ser mucho mas cuidadoso ahora que saben que la magia y los zombis y todo eso no es solo parte de un juego. Todos asiente obedientemente cuando el termina, incluso Marisa (aunque Dean la atrapa rodando sus ojos cuando ella piensa que no la están viendo). Entonces, después de una rápida llamada a los servicios de emergencia de la isla (para informar que Greg Harvey ha caído presa de otro ataque al corazón y de que pueden venir a recogerlo), el y Sam se marchan con el libro de hechizos.

—¿Quieres regresar al restaurant? – Sam pregunta mientras caminan por la calle principal del pueblo.

Dean niega con la cabeza. – Terminemos con esto primero.

El sol casi se ha puesto sobre el océano, Dean lo observa cuando pasan la esquina, iluminando las playas cercanas con rosas y rojos y un destello naranja. Casi no puede creer que hayan llegado esa mañana.

Ha sido un día de infierno.

—¿Así que qué deberíamos hacer con el? – pregunta, señalando con la cabeza al libro debajo del brazo de Sam. Esta muy seguro de que Sam va a decir que lo lleven con Bobby, o que lo guarden en algún lado en caso de que lo necesiten de nuevo, y puede ver el uso en ello. Pero quiere destruir la jodida cosa y olvidarse que este caso alguna vez paso.

Sam se encoge de hombros. - ¿Cuándo en duda, no? – alza la mirada y sonríe. – quememos al bastardo.

Dean sonríe.

Toma algunos accesorios del Impala y entonces llevan el libro a la playa y lo queman en una barbacoa, obviamente puesta con la intención de hacer _hotdogs_ o malvaviscos o lo que sea que las personas cocinan en las playas. Se quedan uno al lado del otro, casi tan cerca como para tocarse, pero Dean no se mueve, solo se queda junto a su hermano y ve el fuego arder. Y a pesar de lo mucho que su día apesto, esta algo contento, con el caso finalizado y el fuego enviando chispas en el atardecer y Sam a salvo a su lado.

En serio, todo lo que necesita ahora (aparte de salir de esta isla) es un maldito pie de durazno.

 

******

 

**12\. Disfruta de las cosas pequeñas.**

La regla 12 siempre ha sido una muy importante en la vida de Dean, pero la adhirió oficialmente a las reglas cuando rompió una de las de papa.

Papa se había marchado por la noche luego de que el y Sam tuvieran una enorme pelea (la primera de muchas mas) y Sam había estado abatido y poniendo REM repetidas veces y generalmente volviendo a Dean loco.

—Vamos. – Dean finalmente había dicho, tomando a Sam y sacándolo de su aura emo, a pesar de sus protestas iniciales. – Vamos a salir.

Llegan a  una tienda que vende fuegos artificiales y compran la mitad de las cosas que quedan, incluso si Dean sabia que papa golpearía el techo si llegaba a enterarse. Se suponía que debían estar usando su tiempo para entrenar, el dinero debería de alimentarlos hasta la semana siguiente, y la pelea que papa y Sam habían tenido había sido sobre ir al show de fuegos artificiales de la ciudad (Sam quería ir, Papa se negó porque tenían que entrenarse, Sam había seguido insistiendo y todo había terminado así). Pero Dean lo hizo de todas formas, y el y Sam se escaquearon hasta un campo donde encendieron cada uno de ellos. Y fue genial, con colores explotando a su alrededor, el rostro de Sam iluminado, ambos bailando mientras las chispas los bañaban a su alrededor.

Son las cosas pequeñas.

Así que Dean se aseguro de detenerse varias veces, disfrutar las cosas en el medio de la mierda que su vida muy a menudo era. Cosas como el pie, y las hermosas mujeres, y la sonrisa de su hermano. Y algunas veces son las que le ayudan a moverse. Algunas veces esas pequeñas cosas son todo lo que necesita.

 

*****

 

El ultimo ferri se marcho una buena hora antes de que Sam y Dean regresaran a la playa, el libro buenamente quemado y regado alrededor de la arena.

—Supongo que estamos atascados aquí por la noche. – Sam dice, sonando demasiado alegre al respecto. Dean elige ignorarlo y buscar alrededor un lugar donde puedan quedarse antes de que puedan marcharse de esa isla mañana.

Hay un bar unos pocos minutos mas allá de una irritantemente linda posada, así que deciden registrarse en la posada por la noche y dirigirse al restaurant. No es asombroso, - mas que todo sirviendo bebidas isleñas para turistas con sombrillas y frutas empaladas en palillos, y ni siquiera tienen una mesa de pool. Dean pasa un rato jugando dardos con Sam mientras intercambia miradas con un chica en la barra que pasa todo su tiempo mirando a Sam, obviamente tratando de descubrir si ambos están juntos. Dean intenta señalarla pero Sam solo se encoge de hombros y dice que no esta interesado (lo que es muy malo, porque la regla 21a, _Sam necesita tener sexo siempre_ , cuando viene a colación le hace pensar a Dean que el no debería estar tan activamente envuelto en esa, especialmente no ahora). Así que deja de intentar y en lugar de eso se enfoca en asegurarse de que patea el trasero de Sam.

Luego de que Dean haya vencido a Sam cinco veces en una ronda de dardos y tuvo suficiente de frutas en una estaca de plástico como para hacerlo vomitar, terminan de regreso en la posada. Aun tienen un pack de seis cervezas que recogieron en el continente, así que lo buscan en el Impala y se dirigen de nuevo a la habitación, que están en el piso mas bajo y en la parte trasera, lejos de la playa.

—¿TV? – Dean pregunta, encendiéndola antes de que Sam pueda responder.

Sam se encoge de hombros y abre la chapa de su botella. — ¿Que mas?

Se sientan lado a lado en una de las camas, sin tocarse. Están pasando el final de alguna película tonta, algo con un montón de explosiones y un tío en traje raro salvando a la chica en un vestido artísticamente roto y sucio de alguna cosa. Se acaba antes de que Dean pueda descubrir porque todo esta siendo volado hasta volverse mierda (no que estas películas necesiten muchas razones para hacerlo, pero usualmente pretenden tener una trama), y entonces comienza inútilmente a cambiar de canales, sin hablar. Sin siquiera mirar el uno al otro.

Y sin tocarse.

En mitad de algún estúpido infomercial sobre un trapeador convertible, de todas las cosas, Sam repentinamente pregunta. —¿Qué es la regla 17?

Dean se ahoga en su cerveza.

Sam espera a que termine de toser (lo que, bueno, quizás haya tosido mas de lo estrictamente necesario, pero en serio, ¿Qué diablos se supone que debe decir?) antes de preguntar de nuevo. – Dean, ¿Qué es la regla 17?

—¿Por qué te importa? – Dean logra preguntar.

Sam pone su cerveza en la mesa de noche y se gira, esta enfrentándolo. Dean tira su cabeza hacia atrás y toma un largo trago (cuidadosamente) y evade la mirada en los ojos de su hermano. —Por que a ti obviamente te importa. – Sam dice. – Y quiero saber que diablos es.

Dean se encoge de hombros. – Solo una regla. – dice vagamente, tomando el control remoto para que pueda cambiar de canales tan rápido que el sonido de la televisión pueda desvanecer cualquier cosa que tenga que decir. Cuando Sam no hace nada mas que mirarle (Lo que Dean puede decir incluso si no esta mirando a Sam, porque el siempre puede decir cuando la atención de Sam esta puesta en el y maldita sea, esto no esta yendo como quiere), finalmente claudica y dice. – Nunca te importo antes, ¿Así que porque importa?

Sam bufa y entonces toma la cerveza de sus manos. - ¡Hey! – Dean exclama, girándose para tomarla, pero Sam la esta sosteniendo por sobre su cabeza y no es justo que sus brazos sean ocho millas mas largos que los de Dean. - ¿Qué coño, Sam?

—Regla 20. – Sam escupe. – Dime.

Eso es suficiente para que Dean deje de intentar agarrar la cerveza y retroceda. - ¿Qué?

—Sabes lo que es. – Sam dice, mirándole.

—Tú odias las reglas. – Dean dice aplanante.

—Yo odio las reglas de papa. – Sam dice. – Tus reglas no son sobre hacernos perfectos pequeños soldados o controlar todo lo que hacemos. Tus reglas tienen sentido. Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. – baja su brazo, deja la cerveza de Dean al lado de la suya en la mesita de noche. Dean considera alcanzarla, pero Sam se estira y sujeta su brazo, y Dean repentinamente no puede respirar, mucho menos moverse. – Y deja de cambiar el tema. – su agarre se afianza. – Regla 20, Dean. ¿Vas a decirme?

Dean quiere decir que no. Quiere regresársela a Sam en la cara, apuntando que la mierda de la regla 20 es “cállate” y puede fácilmente escoger esa opción, muchas gracias. Quiere quitar la mano de Sam de su brazo y regresar a beber y ver televisión y esperar a que el maldito ferriarribe y entonces ir y encontrar al demonio y matarlo y entonces quizás, solo quizás, nunca tendrán que hablar de esto de nuevo porque se acabaría.

Pero Sam lo esta mirando, y aunque esta parcialmente enfadado, Dean conoce a su hermano, lo conoce de adentro hacia afuera, y puede ver a través de eso. Y sabe que debajo de toda esa perdida en Sam, Sam esta confundido y solo y herido, y Sam quiere que le responda, porque esta tan enfermo como Dean de esto que cuelga entre ellos.

—¿Qué es la regla 17? – Sam pregunta, y su voz es suave ahora, apenas lo suficientemente alta para que Dean lo escucha sobre el sonido de la televisión tras ellos. Pero lo escucha. Escucha todo lo que Sam le pregunta.

Y Dean le dice.

 

******

 

**20\. Hazlo o cállate.**

La regla 20 es algo que Dean escucho a Bobby decir (mas como gritar) a papa un par de veces con los años. Dean realmente no recuerda las razones del porque, pero la ultima vez que escucho a Bobby decirla esta clara como el agua en su memoria.

Estaba afuera en el deshuesadero, sentando sobre la carrocería del Impala y bebiendo una cerveza y pretendiendo que no podía escuchar ninguna palabra saliendo de la casa. La pelea era (¿De que mas?) sobre Sam, que se había marchado solo hace unos meses y no los había contactado a excepción de una vez, cuando llamo a Dean solo lo suficiente para decirle que había llegado bien y que estaba perfecto y que no necesitaba nada.

No había llamado a papa del todo.

Papa había estado furioso con todo el asunto, y cuando Bobby le sugirió a papa que solo llamara de una jodida vez a Sam, papa exploto, comenzó a quejarse de cómo Sam era un egoísta y le había dado la espalda a su familia y Dean no estaba seguro de que mas, ya que había estado intentado lo mejor que podía no tener que escuchar mas de ello. Solo miro a las estrellas y bebió, y bebió. Pero escucho cuando Bobby de la nada rugió “¡Es hora de hacerlo o callarse, tu maldito imbécil!” y papa actualmente se había callado.

Es la única regla que ha tenido de Bobby.

Oficialmente la agrego a las reglas luego de todo el asunto con el demonio en el avión, porque algunas veces simplemente tienes que hacerlo, solo armarte de valor y hacer lo que se necesite, sin importar cuan loco u horrible sea. Le dijo a Sam sobre ello en ese entonces también, después de que Sam lo encontró en el baño del aeropuerto mirando al espejo y diciendo “Hazlo o cállate”, en voz alta y para si mismo. Y Sam no se había burlado de el en ese entonces, solo había asentido y entonces se había montando en el avión con el.

Quizás nunca debió decirle a Sam lo que era. Quizás no debió decirle a Sam ninguna de las nuevas reglas.

Pero hay una razón por la cual no hizo el decirle no a Sam una regla.

 

******

 

Sam esta en silencio por un largo tiempo luego de que Dean termina. Aunque es casi imposible no hacerlo, Dean no le mira. Solo espera, mirando a sus manos y deseando tener algo en ellas – una botella, el control remoto, cualquier cosa. Se siente hirviendo, su cuerpo tenso y acalambrado, su piel hormigueándole mientras lentamente enrolaba y desenrollaba sus dedos.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso una regla. – Sam finalmente dice.

Dean resiste la urgencia de salir pitando de allí y asiente. Se arriesga a mirar hacia arriba, viendo a Sam por el rabillo del ojo. Su hermano le esta mirando directamente, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, su cabello enrollándose salvaje alrededor de sus oídos y cayendo sobre sus ojos. Dean quiere estirarse y apartarlo, quiere recorrerlo con sus manos y tocar sus labios con sus dedos y olvidarse de que la regla 17 existió.

— ¿Por qué? – Sam le pregunta antes de que pueda comenzar a recordarse todas las razones por la cual no debería hacerlo. - ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo una regla? Quiero decir, solo paso una vez, hombre, y yo lo comencé, no tú.

—Tenia que ser una regla. – Dean le dice a sus manos.

Sam le toca entonces, colocando su mano en el hombro de Dean. Dean casi lo aleja, pero no puede moverse. La palma de Sam parece estarlo quemarlo a través de la tela de su camisa, y que dios le ayude, quiere recortarse en el toque, quiere dejar de pelear por ello y solo dejarlo pasar. Entonces Sam sujeta su otro hombre y lo gira hasta que están frente a frente.

—¿Pero por que?

—Por que no eras solo tu, Sammy. – Dean admite. No mira a otro lado, solo mantiene su mirada en Sam. Sam tiene que entenderlo. – Tenia que ser una regla, porque algunas veces yo… - se detiene.

— ¿Por qué seguías pensando en ello? – Sam dice suavemente.

Dean solo asiente.

Sam le mira entonces, ojos buscando el rostro de Dean. Dean tiene el sentimiento incomodo de que Sam esta mirando a través de el de alguna manera, leyendo cada una de las veces en las que Dean tuvo malos pensamientos sobre el, que puede decir que el corazón de Dean ahora esta enloquecido con el toque de Sam.

Entonces Sam se inclina hacia adelante, tan lentamente que Dean podría empujarlo en cualquier momento.

Dean no se mueve.

Sus labios apenas se tocan, y aun así es como si Dean pudiera sentir cada detalle en el: la ligera presión de los labios agrietados de Sam, la calidez del aliento de Sam en su piel, el gentil agarre de sus dedos en los hombros de Dean.

—Yo también lo hago. – Sam susurra, reposando su frente contra la de Dean. – También sigo pensando en ello, Dean. He estado pensando en ello por meses.

—No deberíamos. – Dean dice, porque tiene que decirlo aunque sepa ya que va a rendirse.

—¿Desde cuando hacemos lo que deberíamos? – Sam contraataca. Se aleja, finalmente, lo suficiente para ver a Dean a la cara de nuevo. - ¿Desde cuando importa lo que deberíamos hacer o no? Quiero esto, Dean, y si tu lo quieres también, entonces…

Dean lo besa.

Sam no se mueve, no al principio, y Dean casi lo empuja para que así pueda irse a encerrar en el Impala y no mirar a Sam de nuevo hasta mañana. Pero no puede hacer eso tampoco, no ahora, no a Sam. Así que le besa de nuevo, alza sus manos y sujeta el rostro de Sam con ellas.

Y Sam deja salir un sonido ahogado y le besa.

Solo es vagamente como Dean lo había imaginado, cuando se había permitido hacerlo. De alguna forma, pensó que Sam seria un besador mucho mas cuidadoso, todo precisión y finura. Pero en lugar de eso, Sam esta completamente sobre el, sus enormes manos sujetando la cara de Dean entre ellas mientras mordisquea sus labios, lamiéndolos hasta que Dean finalmente abre la boca y deja que Sam deslice su lengua con la suya. Sam sabe a cerveza, y un poco a aderezo de ensalada, y algo más, algo casi humeante. Como Sam, Dean piensa.

Pierde la noción del tiempo, pierde la noción de todo excepto el sentimiento de la boca de su hermano contra la suya. Sam le empuja en algún momento, escala su cuerpo y sella sus bocas, y es asombroso, mejor que nada de lo que Dean haya podido pensar antes. El cuerpo de Sam se curva como un arco sobre el suyo, sus piernas atrapándole y su erección presionándose con la de Dean. Dean puede sentirlo, caliente aun sobre dos capas de tela, e incluso si parte de el aun esta en shock sobre dejar esto ir muy lejos, el resto de el quiere sentirlo de verdad.

Piel contra piel.

—Dean. – Sam susurra, haciendo un camino con sus labios desde la mandíbula de Dean hasta su cuerpo. Dean siente sus dientes entonces, rasgando su piel, y no puede detenerse de gruñir y retorcer sus caderas para que se empujen contra Sam. Sam se paraliza sobre el. - ¿Dean?

Dean no puede decir nada, así que no lo hace. Solo embiste de nuevo y mete su mano debajo de la camisa de Sam, tocando la piel sobre la cinturilla de los vaqueros de Sam. Sam deja salir un suspiro y asiente. Esta temblando, Dean nota. O quizás es el.

Se desvisten el uno al otro lentamente, ambas manos sacando torpemente la ropa. Dean apenas puede mantener sus manos bajo control mientras desviste a Sam de su primera camisa y entonces, incluso mas lentamente, sus vaqueros, jalándolos hacia debajo de sus piernas hasta que esta desnudo a excepción de sus bóxers. Sam regresa el favor, jalando la camisa de Dean y entonces cuidadosamente desabrochando sus vaqueros. Dean le ayuda, pateando los vaqueros y los bóxers fuera de su cuerpo al piso y entonces esta de nuevo estirándose en dirección a Sam. Por un momento, su mano se detiene.

—Esta bien. – Sam susurra. – Por favor, Dean.

Ha visto a Sam desnudo antes, por supuesto, cientos sino miles de veces. Pero nunca así, con la polla de Sam dura y curvándose en dirección a su estomago, sus labios hinchados por los besos, sus ojos ardiendo con vehemencia y deseo y suplicantes todo al mismo tiempo. El aliento de Dean se queda atascado en su garganta.

Realmente van a hacer esto.

Es extraño al principio, ambos intentando descubrir como encajarse en el otro. Sam se remueve sobre el, rodando sus caderas contra las de Dean hasta que sus pollas se alinean, Sam es duro y caliente y extrañamente suave contra su polla. Dean se traga una maldición y deja que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás, aferrándose a la espalda de Sam. Sam escupe en su mano y los humedece a ambos, entonces se pega a su cuello de nuevo, succionando la piel sobre su pulso. Sus pollas se deslizan juntas, resbaladizamente caliente y Jesús, ¿Por qué diablos Dean no ha hecho esto antes?

Sam se corre primero, sollozando contra su hombro y arqueando su espalda. Dean se aferra a el, sigue embistiendo mientras su hermano se corre en chorros cálidos sobre todo el. —Dean. – Sam jadea. – Dean. – y eso es lo que lo hace, Sam diciendo su nombre así, su voz salvaje e irregular y es de Sam. Dean encaja sus dedos en la espalda de Sam y le sigue hasta la cima.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada al principio. Sam solo se deja caer en las sabanas junto a el, respirando pesadamente. Aun se están tocando, la pierna de Sam tirada sobre la suya, su brazo enrollado alrededor de los hombros de Dean, pero Dean aun puede sentirlo en donde no se están tocando ahora. Aun puede sentir la boca de Sam en su cuello, y su polla caliente en su piel, y su cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo.

Dean cierra sus ojos y mentalmente tacha algo.

—Hey. – Sam susurra unos minutos luego. Se remueve, alzándose lo suficiente para mirar a Dean a los ojos. Luce algo ridículo, su cabello saltando en todas direcciones en algunas partes y pegado a su frente en otras, pero Dean no puede reírse, no cuando ve la mirada en los ojos de azul. Sam traga y pregunta. - ¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien. – Dean dice, y es verdad.

 

*****

 

El sol de la mañana es brillante en sus ojos cuando finalmente los abre. Se olvidaron de cerrar las cortinas, piensa, alejándose de la ventana.

Sam no esta en la cama.

Dean se sienta. Sam no esta en la habitación tampoco, y –al menos que se este escondiendo detrás de la puerta abierta, lo que Dean duda, dado que el baño es apenas lo suficientemente grande para Sam con la puerta cerrada- no esta en el baño tampoco.

—¿Sam? – dice de todas formas. No hay respuesta, no que estuviera esperando una.

Tira las sabanas y esta por ponerse a luchar con lo primero que pueda poner sus manos – que resulta ser la camisa de Sam, mierda- cuando la puerta se abre y Sam entra, todo vestido en vaqueros limpios y una camisa y llevando un cartón de café en una mano y una bolsa en la otra.

—Buenos días. – dice, dándole a Dean uno de los cafés.

—Hey. – Dean dice estúpidamente, mirando al líquido casi negro en su copa.

—Te traje esto. – Sam dice, y Dean mira hacia arriba para ver que Sam ha abierto la bolsa y esta poniendo un par de sándwiches. Los coloca en la mesa y luego saca una caja. – aquí.

Dean lo toma, y lo abre para encontrarse con la más hermosa rebanada de pie de durazno que haya visto. Tiene crema helada sobre el, derretida solo un poco, pocitos de vainilla arremolina en el tope de la mas perfecta corteza dorada que haya visto. Los duraznos están adornados con pequeñas gotas rojas en el medio del pie y resplandeciendo en el glaseado. Incluso antes de que pueda tomar el tenedor y reverentemente cortar el pie, puede olerlo. Huelen increíbles.

—Apresúrate y come, el ferri se marcha en una hora. – Sam dice.

Es la jodida perfección, y Dean saborea el primer mordisco, cerrando sus ojos y gimiendo mientras se derrite en su boca. El pie es cálido, pero no tanto como para derretir la crema helada antes de que el acabe, y mierda no estabanbromeando, los duraznos de Georgia son jodidamente geniales. —Jesús, Sammy. – Dean suspira tan pronto como se lo permite.

Toma otro mordisco, y este es incluso mejor.

—Regla 12, ¿Cierto? – Sam interrumpe un momento para decir. – La de disfrutar las cosas.

—Disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, si. – Dean asiente después de tragar.

—¿Ves? – Sam le sonríe, y le hace algo a Dean, esa sonrisa. Siempre lo ha hecho. – Puedo aprender las malditas reglas. – señala el pie. – Continúa, disfrútalo.

Dean deja el pie y le besa.

Porque si hay algo que ha aprendido, es que algunas veces tienes que cambiar las reglas.

 

*****

 

Regla 17. ~~No~~ ten ~~gas~~ una relación con tu hermano.

 


End file.
